Old friends in new times
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: It's never too late to see an old friend. :)


**I.**

20 after the Land Before Time…

The Great Valley occupants ate at their leisure, nothing could disrupt them.

 _Stomp. Stomp. Stomp!_

Largefoot, being the largest and most fierce of all the dinosaurs, stepped away from the tall trees he fed on with his fellow Apatosauruses. He would be the first to confront the threat and honor his earned name. The Longneck clenched down on his flat teeth as he swayed his long, lumbering body over to block whomever-

"Littlefoot?" A large, purple Sharptooth approached him.

The earth shook with his crashing, fast stomps.

Stunned, the Apatosaurus reeled his neck back.

In a matter of seconds, his friends flanked him from behind.

" _Who's the intruder_?" Cera demanded to know.

Spike gave a low, questioning gurgle.

"Oh, my, my!" Ducky seemed to catch on.

"Littlefoot," The Sharptooth ascertained again and actually pressed his rectangle of a head into Largefoot's chest. Everyone watched as their protector recovered.

" _Chomper_?" He said quietly, still rather uneasy.

"Littlefoot!" His old friend looked up at him.

Largefoot laughed heartily and rose back on his feet. Now Chomper was the one who didn't quite know what to do as the Apatosaurus caught his upper body in a humongous hug. The Sharptooth laughed too and tried to hug him back… rather unsuccessfully. Largefoot rolled back on his spine and balanced Chomper with ease on his hind feet as the other dinosaurs watched in horror. Chomper almost lost his balance but caught Littlefoot around the neck to balance himself up right.

Cera almost collapsed.

The Longneck was chuckling as he gently pushed Chomper off of him and the Sharptooth unhesitatingly released his hold a second later. Now Largefoot lost _his_ balance as he tumbled backwards, laughing, but Chomper caught his neck once more to bring him to his feet. The two grinned and snickered together. It was a sight, they knew. But it was a comfortable truce that had long survived.

"Chomper," Largefoot said in amazement, "It's been so long."

"I know," the T-Rex was abashed. "Much too long."

"You remember Cera, Spike, Petrie and Ducky," Largefoot mentioned.

"Hi, guys." He waved his small arm.

"What are you doing here?" Cera asked, still not past her alarm.

"My parents turned me off of their territory," The Sharptooth explained, looking down at his huge, clawed feet. "I guess they didn't want to baby me anymore… Heh. Well anyways," he turned to Largefoot. "I didn't remember how far it took to reach the other side of the Great Valley, and I didn't mean to come through here, Littlefoot." Largefoot told him it was okay… and his new name. "Oh, hehe. Wow. So how's your grandma and grandpa? It's been so long since I've seen you all."

"Oh…" Largefoot looked away. "They've… passed away."

"Oh," Compassion looked odd on a Sharptooth's face. "I'm so sorry."

"But there are plenty more Longnecks here." Largefoot happily indicated.

The other dinosaurs flinched.

Chomper realized this reaction. "Oh…" he retreated with loud, slow stomps back the way he came. "It was good seeing you all again." He saw Largefoot's sudden confusion. "Especially you, Littlefoot," Chomper said sincerely. "It means a lot to me." The Apatosaurus realized the problem finally and shook his head, sighing.

"Chomper, why don't you stay a while?"

"No, really." He continued to leave as other dinosaurs took notice and closed in.

"But we want you to stay," Ducky gave Largefoot's neck a few pats. "Yep, yep."

"YUUPPP _ah_!" Spike agreed.

"Please say you stay," Petrie folded his large wings on Ducky's head.

"As our guest," Largefoot spoke in his softest voice, "we'll guide you through."

"If… you're sure." Chomper stomped over to take cover under his tall friend.

The other dinosaurs just looked perplexed.

A _Sharptooth_ that needed a _Longneck_ to protect him?

"As our friend." Cera joined in, smiling.

"If you say so," The carnivore said to Largefoot, smiling.

"Hey, you're still one of us now."

The end.

…

I recently watched the second Land Before Time movie and really enjoyed it, as I did when I was a kid. What I was even more astonished to find was a movie for a new TLBT movie for 2016. I'll have to check it out. XD I mean, there's 13 more I watched as a kid, but… it's got a dinosaur in it I always wondered about! I'm not sure about the last movie Chomper was in and I'm pretty sure he's still friends w/ Littlefoot in the series and stuff, but I've seen a lot of art depicting Littlefoot and Chomper as mortal enemies full grown. Something akin to Littlefoot's mom and the Sharptooth that she fought. While it would be ironic and interesting, I think it would be more fun if they just ran into each other on occasion and were still best buds. Live and let live. Chomper would hug Littlefoot but for those tiny arms! xD


End file.
